Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Jack Frost= |-|Classic= |-|King Frost= Summary Jack Frost (ジャックフロスト, Jakku Furosuto)? sometimes known as Jack, is a demon in the series. He is the official mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd.. Because of this, he not only appears in practically every Megami Tensei game, but also has recurring cameos in numerous Atlus games. He can break the 4th-Wall, and is well aware of his popularity and fame outside the game, and makes references to this in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. His evolved form is that of King Frost, who unlike his traditional self, is ruthless and his power unyielding. He is not friendly and likes to exercise his status as a king to even go so far as to consider his summoners as his subjects as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 6-A Name: Jack Frost, Jack | King Frost Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Sprite, Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Jack Frost is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), limited Mind Manipulation (Makes enemies Panic with Pulinpa), Death Manipulation (With Hama), Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Air Manipulation), Resurrection, Healing (Recovers a moderate amount of damage with Mediarama, Removes Sleep / Illusion with Patra, Dispels Confusion / Fear / Rage with Me Patra) Teleportation, Forcefield / Attack Absorption (Reduces Fire damage with Resist Fire, Drains fire attacks with Fire Drain), Statistics Amplification / Reduction (Increases defense with Rakukaja, Increases Ice magic by 25% with Ice Pleroma, Increases Agility with Sukukaja, Inflicts Mute stats with Tango of Dispelling, Increases Magical Power by 2.5 with Mind Charge, Negates debuffs with Dekunda), Resistance Negation (Nullifies resistance to Ice with Ice Break and can bypass magical defenses and innate resistances with Megidolaon), Empathic Manipulation (Inflicts Happy status with Hapirma), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Even weak Demons are capable of resisting the mind-controlling effects from Zelenin's song, which can completely brainwash an entire crew of a ship into mindlessly worshipping God, although they are unable to resist it in higher outputs), Physics Manipulation (Demons are unbound by the laws of physics), Transmutation and Petrification (All Demons are unaffected by the Cuvier Syndrome, which is caused by the sun releasing corrupt Data that instantly transformed anyone exposed to it into stone, and are capable of quickly breaking out of being turned into flies or other animals) | All previous powers, as well as Stat Buffing / Debuffing (Removes all enemy buffs with Dekaja. Increases Magical power by 2.5 with Concentrate, Increases Ice power by 50% with High Ice Pleroma, Becomes immune to Fire with Null Fire, Exhausts all foes with Anima Freeze), Can use Megido, an Almighty spell that bypasses all defenses Attack Potency: Building level (Should be at least as strong as Tutorial level Flynn) | Multi-Continent level (Capable of freezing the whole world) Speed: Supersonic+ (Even the most basic of demons can fight against armed opponents, and dodge bullets) | Relativistic or FTL (Scaling from Seere) Lifting Strength: Class M (Scaling from Pixie) | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Building level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Infinite (Demons are incorporeal entities made of thought and data, and the element that comprises their physical forms is unbound by the laws of physics and is capable of acting as a source of infinite and inexhaustible energy) Range: Several meters with spells | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Rather playful, fickle and childlike, and can also be quite arrogant. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Jack Frost '''| King Frost''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Randall Flagg (The Dark Tower) Flagg's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Fairies Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Persona Category:Mascots Category:Sega Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters